mockyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Rydell
Matt Rydell: June 4th 1968. Thats the day many say was the day "The Voice" was born. Some say it was the day the worlds biggest idiot was born. Never the less thats the day the world met Matt Rydell. Born in Sandiago, California Matt was the son of Marge '''and '''Frank Rydell. Husband and wife actors, known across the land for their rolls in the highly successful movie series "Madam & Mister Evil" during the 1950s. Sadly it was revealed at the age of 15, young Matt did not have the acting gene mama and papa Rydell had. As such he was often left at home with the maid while Marge and Frank went on their tours across the globe. Other than not having the same ability to act as his parents, Matt also has one other negative going for him. Many consider him below average intelegence. Especially in the street smarts department. At the age of 20 Matt, upset with his parents lack of interest in him, decided to make a life for himself in showbusiness or die trying. It didn't take him long before he was cast as an extra in various movies. Mainly war movies in which studios wanted high body counts. This went on until the early 90s when while walking from sets he was humming a little song he made up. A producer heard him and Matt was given the job of turning his little diddy into a jingle for a commercial. The jingle was a hit and Matt was living off the royalties for quite a while. The millenium came and Matt saw himself just sitting around, still living off his jingle money - by now wasn't much - and decided to go back into acting. In 2011 Matt signed up to "Vicky Lee's Stage School". There he met Heath Williams and Paul Benzema. The three would form a bond and after only one week, they the trio where expelled. Matt and Heath followed Paul into production. Something Paul has years of experience in. After working around the production offices, once again he was heard by someone higher up the ladder. One thing everyone says about Matt is, he has a booming voice. This landed him a series of steady gigs with Bitstrip Studios as a Voice Over artist. Mock-You (Series One) In series one Matt is first seen with collegue Tommy King, hanging out in the studio back lot, shooting the breeze. Matt works as part of Paul Benzema's production/documantery crew as a narrator/voice over artist. This means for the begining of any filming, he does very little. In fact his early part in series one is just hanging out with the gang at various times. During his off time as part of a settlement with the studio over a previous accident, Matt hangs around the studio writers. Once a year he's allowed to pitch an idea to the entire writing staff. In 2011 he pitched the highly laughable idea of "The Incredible Sulk", something that never made it out of the writers office bar the odd joke at Matt's expence. During Series One Matt strikes gold with his idea for "Cows in Space". His first idea of a Seriel Killer killing Cereal was axed rather abruptly. Matt heads to Nicks Bar twice in one day to celebrate his triumph. First with Danger Dave, although he was suppose to be watching Dave. And later that night with Heath and Tommy. Cows in Space is such a hit, it has been given the green light for a pilot. Matt being so pleased with how much the studio heads love the idea, rejects the massive check they give him. Something his collegues don't seem to get. TBC: